Trick 'r Treat
by Awesomesauce123
Summary: Parties thrown by Magnus always seemed to go wrong. 'Alec tugged uncomfortably at the edge of his barely-there costume. His cheeks burned. Magnus grinned slyly down at him, his cat-eyes glowing. "Sexy costume," he purred. "Too bad I'll have to rip it off"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters and weapons mentioned belong to the lovely world created by miss Cassandra Clare.

- - - - -

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

Alec's pleading voice rang loudly throughout the Institute, reverberating off the pale walls and through the many empty halls, lined with doors leading into uninhabited rooms.

Magnus smirked down at the Shadowhunter, folding his long arms nonchalantly over the chest of his neon pink T-shirt. "I kid you not, darling," he purred cleverly, lifting one hand to cup Alec's face in his palm. He curled his slim fingers into the dark hair curling close to the boy's temples, tugging on it teasingly, trying discreetly to coax any sort of reassuring reaction from Alec.

He was not disappointed.

Alec shivered and leaned unconsciously into the warmth of Magnus's hand, reveling in the feeling of manicured fingertips stroking pleasantly over the sides of his face, up through his unkempt curls, scratching lightly, drawing incoherent stammers from between the Shadowhunter's pale pink lips.

Magnus watched those familiar lips shamelessly. He smirked when they suddenly parted in pleasure, sucking in a shocked inhalation when the warlock slid his hand down to grasp Alec's strong jaw, tugging until his head was tilted to just the right angle. Magnus leaned down quickly, pressing his own mouth to the boy's in a sweet kiss. It was a chaste kiss, but definitely not lacking in the pleasure department. Alec moaned hoarsely when fire shot through his veins at the feel of warm, supple lips pressed hungrily against his own, kneading mercilessly.

It was over much too soon in Alec's opinion. Magnus pulled away with a seductive grin and a bat of his sparkly lashes before turning and hurrying out the door of the Institute, out into the pouring rain and relentless cold, but not before turning and calling teasingly over his shoulder, "Make sure you're ready by seven o' clock, my little Shadowhunter!"

As he watched the warlock's neon-clad back disappear into the heavy flow of pedestrians braving the storm, Alec nearly forgot why he was upset with him. His nerves were still fizzling with the intensity of the short kiss, sparking electrically inside him, heating his insides with pleasant flames.

But Magnus's cheerful reminder tilted his smile abruptly upside down. He never left any room for argument when he had something in mind. "Damn," Alec sighed weakly, turning to look up at the face of the ticking clock on the wall. He mumbled something not reserved for the faint of heart, and turned on his heel, stalking to the staircase. "Might as well start getting ready. It's almost five."

As he stalked up the stairs, boots clunking carelessly along the wood, he muttered to himself, "_Halloween party._ Bah."

- - - - -

It was nearly five-thirty when Alec finally slipped out the door of the Institute. The rain had eased into a light drizzle, and it coated Brooklyn in a sheet of misty fog. The blazing sun had been swallowed by the ruthless black clouds painted across the sky, casting a dreary veil over the city.

Alec slid his hands into the pockets of his long coat as he started at a brisk pace down the puddle-washed sidewalk, dodging past jogging pedestrians that rushed to their destination. He barely missed colliding with a short woman stalking quickly down the sidewalk, her head bowed against the harsh winds, straggling strands of steel-gray hair escaping from the hood capping her bent head, hands tucked firmly into the pockets of a simple trench coat. Alec's shadowhunter training easily allowed him to side-step her, sliding quickly to the left on silent feet, his face calm and unruffled.

The old woman shot him a look through startled brown eyes that widened to show her obvious shock. Alec smiled sheepishly at her before turning to round the corner onto a sidewalk lined with little shops and empty restaurants.

The flow of pedestrians roaming the sidewalk abruptly seized on this street, easing into nothing but a young teenager, dressed all in black and stalking across the slick pavement like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and an older man with graying red hair and a cold glare. Other than that, the entire street was deserted, the small shops quiet and empty, the pavement painted dully with untouched puddles and running streams of leftover water from the earlier storms.

Alec stepped over a glob of something that looked suspiciously like mud mixed with mutilated worms. His eyebrows piqued with disgust.

Quickening his pace, Alec stalked across the slick sidewalk, his boots gliding carelessly through hazy puddles, hands shoved into the deep pockets of his long coat, head bowed slightly against the harsh winds sweeping past the empty buildings.

He finally slowed to a halt at the last building on the block, a crumbling brick shop that boasted various outfits and masks in the window. _Pete's Halloween Emporium _was scrawled in sloppy, half-hearted hand across a simple sheet of stained white paper that had been taped to the window.

Peering into the tiny shop through the grimy window, Alec cringed when he caught the thick sheets of dust layered over everything. Unnamed creatures slithered disgustingly over the floor. The urge to leave was prodding at the back of Alec's brain insistently.

But he couldn't turn back now. The Halloween party was at seven o' clock, and Magnus was really counting on him to be dressed and ready by then. Alec knew that letting Magnus down would result in a guilt trip, followed by the manipulative pout that never failed to break Alec's resolve into a shard of sympathetic apologies.

So, doubtless, he would have ended up in a costume anyway.

Squinting through the dirt flecked across the Plexiglas, Alec smiled softly when he recalled the excited glow in the warlock's eyes as he had explained all the details of the party. There would be, according to Magnus, _'dark, flashing strobe lights that will cast an eerie glow over the room, crepe streamers in the prettiest shades of pumpkin orange and midnight black, and everyone who attends shall be dressed in the most fabulous costumes possible, or they will promptly be kicked out'_.

Alec shivered as he remembered the heated kiss that had followed his outburst afterwards. His lips were still warm, his scalp still buzzing with the slight amount of energy Magnus had supplied there through his manicured fingertips.

Sighing, he straightened his shoulders and stepped up to the cracked glass door, nearly hidden behind the colorful flyers taped to the surface, boasting lowered prices and sales on everything that didn't go within the next two weeks.

With a wince, Alec lifted his hand and pushed in on the spider-webbed glass, shoving it open with a sweep of his arm.

- - - - -

By six o' clock, Alec was back in his bedroom at the Institute, staring at himself uncertainly in the full-length mirror Magnus had gifted him with.

He had first picked a simple black cloak to wear from one of the racks at the shop, complete with a hood that folded over his face, and a plastic scythe that had been painted with something that made it shine like steel. The tight black trousers and matching long-sleeved shirt had fit him perfectly, and Magnus had once told him that the drab color suited him well, despite his prejudice against it.

But Alec knew the warlock definitely wouldn't approve. He remembered the earlier warning, and realized that it would probably be pretty embarrassing to have your lover of nine months kick you out of his apartment for not dressing _'in the most fabulous costume possible'_. So the simple cloak and pants had been hung back on the rack, along with the well-polished plastic blade.

Scanning over everything in the dusty shop had been tedious work. Nothing there seemed that it would have fit Magnus's tastes, or even Alec's, for that matter. It was all a jumble of unrealistic costumes and horridly-made rubber masks that felt like a suffocating bag around his head. But then he found _it_.

The costume had taken nearly half an hour to find, and it was hidden strategically behind two racks of sparkly outfits complete with dangling sequins and loose glitter. The arms of his black coat had been glowing with sparkles by the time Alec finally pulled away, but it would be worth it to see the expression on Magnus's face.

Now, though, as he watched his reflection in the full-length mirror, he felt an unsure reluctance gnawing the pit of his stomach. The toga was cut short, four inches above his knees, and a simple sash cut from his right shoulder to his left hip, leaving most of his torso bare. Leaving his soul bare, and his sexuality, for the most part.

Alec was sure that every Downworlder and Shadowhunter in Idris knew of his sexuality now, after the gossip-worthy scene in the Hall of Accords, but how many would _approve _of his being gay? This costume would leave him half-naked and blushing most of the night, he was sure, especially whenever Magnus's predatory gaze would be on him. That had sounded pleasing at first, but now the hesitation was making his fingers twitch nervously with the fabric cutting across his torso.

Finally, Alec dropped his hands limply to his sides. His head fell back loosely, the audible pop his cracking muscles created accompanied by a frustrated groan. His eyes slid closed, shielding the pale blue irises from the horrid frustration this predicament was creating for him. The satiny white fabric of the toga brushed pleasantly along the bare skin of his thighs and hips, and Alec shuddered slightly as he was once more reminded of Magnus's nimble fingers on his body. The thought sent shivers raking down the Shadowhunter's bare spine. His lips tingled again, and he found himself longing for the feel of Magnus under his body, under his hands, his lips...

With an echoing sigh, Alec leaned backward and fell heavily to the edge of his bed. The ticking clock hanging next to his locked door announced that it was quickly nearing seven o' clock, and the thought sent a nervous chill down the naked, tense muscles in Alec's back. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea...

But he knew that Magnus would be so disappointed if he didn't show up. It would, no doubt, result in something that included a furious, but weeping warlock who demanded explanation, and day after day of stammering apologies from the Shadowhunter.

So, Alec finally stood from his slouched perch along the edge of his bed, stretching his arms tightly behind him, until they cracked with the feeling of a familiar burn lingering in Alec's shoulder blades and biceps. With a final, longing glance at his neatly made bed, Alec grabbed his simple black coat from the back of his desk chair, slid the plastic ring of golden-painted leaves and twine into his unkempt mop of black hair, and trudged out his bedroom door, toward his unpredictable doom.


	2. Chapter 2

The long black coat felt comforting and familiar as Alec pulled it tight around himself, shielding his scantily clad body from the prying eyes of passing strangers who roamed the cold, rainy streets of Brooklyn. The rain had finally seized, but now the city was coated in a thick layer of fog and mist, and he had to squint to see through the heavy layer of disorienting gray.

The city spread out before him in a map of towering buildings and hidden alleyways, painted in drab shades of black and gray from the earlier storms. Hunching civilians burrowed deep in the folds of their fur-lined coats, braving the ruthless cold that seeped in from the black clouds painted high above Brooklyn.

It only took five minutes for Alec to reach Magnus's towering apartment, but he was shivering with cold by the time he finally fell into step behind a pair of two brightly costumed fae scurrying up behind a line of people trailing out the door.

Alec blinked.

There was an unnaturally long trail of people falling out the open doorway of Magnus's fancy apartment, all dazzling in sequins and glitter and eyeliner. At the front of the line stood Magnus, partially hidden behind a giant Were who held up his invitation with a flourish that screamed _gay_. So there were others like Alec here.

He grimaced at the sudden thought. Gays weren't meant to be categorized into groups seperate from normal heterosexuals. They were people too - er, with unnatural skills and powers, that is.

Magnus studied his curly cursive scrawl with a sharp eye, before nodding and stepping aside, allowing the broad-shouldered Were to slide easily into the dark entrance behind him. He studied Magnus's backside shamelessly, though, before finally disappearing inside.

Alec felt jealousy boil up inside him. His fingers itched to grab Magnus and shove him somewhere private, but his feet scuffed across the crumbling sidewalk, wishing to stalk after the lycanthrope and pound him into a nearby wall for eyeing _his _warlock a little too intimately.

But the Shadowhunter stayed planted where he was, moving slowly forward every minute or so as Magnus talked and laughed with various guests stepping up to show him their invitations.

Alec took the slow-moving time to study the guests.

Most were dressed in flashy blues and pinks, their coats draped over their arms, mouths turned up in eager grins and eyes bright despite the racoon makeup lining them. The two female fae ahead of Alec were chatting and giggling openly now, eyeing a buff vampire standing in front of them with shameless eyes. One wore a Tinkerbell outfit, much to Alec's amusement. His mother had told him of the little fairy when he was child and she had reinacted Peter Pan as a bedtime story.

The felt green dress and messy blond hair paled in comparison to her partner's ensemble, which was a long, burning bright white, sweeping across the ground slightly. The neckline swept low, connected to a heavy gold band that wrapped around the entire neckline, then twisted up her throat to create a connecting necklace studded with ruby jewels. A tiara was balanced on the crown of her short black hair. She caught his gaze and smiled wickedly, revealing pointed white teeth.

He smiled weakly and stammered "hi" before raising his eyes nervously away from hers. The fae turned back to studying the vampire's broad back and quarter-back shoulders.

Alec sighed and tilted his head to look back up at the stone steps leading into Magnus's apartment. He flushed when he realized that the warlock's predatory gaze was on him.

The Downworlder was watching him intently, long arms folded over his chest, a sincere smile curving his supple lips. Even from twenty feet away, Alec could see the heavy glitter coating Magnus's bare torso and throat, lighting the golden skin with sparkles that perfectly matched the ones straying throughout his spiked black hair. He was blatantly ignoring a female Were dressed as a _'naughty nurse'_, waving an invitation impatiently in his face. Even when the lycanthrope pulled her hand back and began spouting insults at him, Magnus's expression remained unruffled. His cat-like eyes stayed locked on the Shadowhunter's face.

It took Alec a moment to finally realize the meaning of the lustful glint in Magnus's hooded eyes - his coat had fallen open.

The scarce material of the toga brushed across his pale thighs and slim hipbones, the white sash slicing across his chest standing out brilliantly against the red that flooded down Alec's throat and across most of his torso. He internally cursed being the only member of the Lightwood family to be easily embarrassed as he ripped the traitorous coat back around himself, eyes cast to the crumbling pavement, lower lip pulled between his teeth in embarrassment.

Alec didn't bring his pale irises back up until he reached the head of the line, ten minutes later.

- - - - -

The scene inside was just as Magnus had predicted - eerie strobe lights that threw dancing shadows and wicked shapes across the walls and floor, bright orange crinkled paper hooked to the high ceiling, nearly brushing the floor, combined with unfamiliar black streamers that did the same, and every guest looking stunning in elegant or flashy costumes that just looked... right in Magnus's apartment.

The crowd of fae, warlock, witches, and most lycanthropes had swarmed to the middle of the floor, their bodies swaying, their hips grindings, their laughter echoing throughout the large apartment, mixing in with the loud bubble-gum pop music lingering through the rooms from hidden speakers installed somewhere in the building. Alec's eyebrows piqued when he noticed that most of the vampires stayed close to the walls, huddled in small groups, laughing and talking, but not daring to converse with any other beings besides themselves.

Magnus stuck his dark head back out the open doorway once they had been ushered inside, head swiveling as he checked the sidewalk for any more straggling guests, before shutting and latching it behind him. He turned back to Alec with a sudden, seductive grin once that was finished. His cat-like eyes seemed to glint with the pulsing beat of the strobe lights.

Abruptly, he reached out and tried to unhook the coat from around the Shadowhunter's broad shoulders, his movements hinting that he was trying not to startle Alec out of backing away, like a hunter trying to coax a deer gently into a hidden trap. Despite the gentle feel of the warlock's nimble fingers hooking into the neckline, though, brushing across his bare skin, Alec stepped away, hands fumbling to pull the coat back closed. His pale eyes were wide with embarrassment.

At the sight of his shocked expression, Magnus dropped his hands. His face was promptly crest-fallen. "Alec?" he asked. "Why won't you let me see? You know you're gorgeous." Magnus smiled toward the end of his assuring comment, showing Alec that he was being completely honest.

"I...." The Nephilim paused, suddenly feeling stupid. Why was he so scared? If Magnus wasn't nervous about his preference in gender, then why should Alec be? So he stuck his arms silently out behind him and allowed the coat to slide effortlessly across his arms, elicting a small shiver when the warm cotton fabric scraped pleasantly across the defined muscles of his biceps.

Magnus smiled in unabashed excitement. Lifting his hands, he hooked his fingers once more into the neck of the coat, sliding it the rest of the way down Alec's arms, over his relaxed hands, and finally into his own arms.

Alec turned back to face the warlock once he heard the snap, and found that his black coat was gone, replaced with two cups of bright red liquid. "Thank you," Magnus said simply, and sat one of the plastic cups into the palm of Alec's open hand.

Now that were both devoid of any burdens, Magnus took the oppurtunity to lower his gold-green irises and rake them shamelessly across Alec's scantily clad body. "Sexy costume," he purred. "Too bad I'll have to rip it from your body later."

Alec blushed hotly. Magnus never failed to embarrass him. So, in return, he allowed his own eyes to drop and mirror the warlock's actions.

As he had noticed outside, Magnus's naked torso was dusted with golden glitter. The tiny particles were also splashed through his spiked black hair, and on the darkly-ringed skin around his hooded eyes. Tight red pants hung low on his slim hips, revealing the hint of a 'V' between the golden skin stretched across his hipbones. The flamboyant pants ended at Magnus's shins, just below the tops of shiny black boots, not unlike the ones Alec wore with his Shadowhunter gear, expect these were decorated with a line of silver buckles connected to leather straps across the tops of the shoes. And, despite all of the makeup and fancy clothing, nothing about Magnus looked out of place. He still wore his venom blue lipstick, and nine different rings wrapped around the shells of both ears, and dark liner around his cat-like eyes.

Alec smirked. "Who are you supposed to be?" he questioned innocently, "You look the same." When he caught Magnus's amused lift of glitter-splattered brows, he quickly reiterated. "I mean, you still have all the makeup and leather and... _glitter_." He paused, and then raised his eyes to gaze into Magnus's own confidently. "You still look like my sexy warlock."

Something in the Downworlder's bright irises shifted, darkening wickedly until he was watching Alec through nearly-emerald hooded eyes. "I'm surprised you don't know, darling." His voice was a low, rich purr, and the sound of it sent shivers down Alec's bare spine. Quickly, the warlock snapped his fingers and the empty cup disappeared from his palm. With that out of the way, he lifted a hand and wrapped his slim fingers around one slender hip, the other tangling through his own spiked locks. He popped his free hip out, toward the wall. Watching his lover through lazy green eyes, Magnus smirked and announced shamelessly, "I am the _Magnificent _Magnus Bane."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed breathily. "I guess I should have known with an outfit like that."

There was a momentary silence, and then Magnus murmured in a low voice, "I'm going to take that as a compliment." The comment was followed by a chuckle from both men, and a quick snap as another cup appeared in Magnus's lithe hand.

Alec, feeling considerably less embarrassed after the _'conversation'_, lifted one arm to twine his fingers with the ones of his lover's free hand.

Magnus smiled, and when Alec saw the way his eyes darkened even further, and felt the pleasurable scratch of manicured fingertips across his skin, he felt something pull himself to the warlock.

Alec slid forward, pressing himself close to Magnus, plucking the full plastic cup from between his fingers with quick movements. He set it down on a nearby table with a soft plunk.

Smiling, Alec leaned forward and fitted himself into the warlock, inhaling the familiar citrusy scent that was Magnus. He smelled like oranges and rain and... and _Magnus_. It was unexplainable, but inexplicably delicious. He pressed his lips into the junction between the warlock's shoulder and neck, the easiest place he could reach without heaving himself onto his toes.

Magnus hissed at the feel of familiar lips on his skin. Alec smiled against the golden flesh and pressed a continuous path of kisses across Magnus's neck, finally pulling up onto his tiptoes, leaving a burning trail of kisses and licks up the slender golden column of the warlock's bare throat.

Magnus moaned and arched his neck backward, allowing his lover further access to his sparkled skin. His fingers slid through the the dark curls scaling up his neck, fisting the unkempt hair in his fist with a groan. His free hand grabbed Alec's shoulder for support. The sudden eager confidence in the boy was seriously disorienting him.

Just as Alec's lips met the soft line of the warlock's jaw, a familiar voice roared through his ears and magically detached his mouth from Magnus's abused skin with an audible pop.

Alec pulled away from the Downworlder in jumbled confusion. His mind was hazy with desire, and the overwhelming scent of Magnus that continued to linger in his senses was intoxicating him.

A familiar blond head popped up beside Alec's shoulder, wearing a perfected expression of annoyance and excitement. A short figure skidded up behind him, fiery hair glowing beneath the dark strobe lights, her hand clasped in the boy's.

"Jace?" Alec gasped. "Clary?" His voice was quiet, confused. He was too doubtful of his own tone to raise his voice further than a low mumble.

Jace smirked and nodded. "In the flesh. Miss me?" he asked, flashing a smile at Alec, then another duller one at Magnus, who was now standing close to the wall, eyes narrowed even further than usual, arms folded across his chest. From the expression on his face, Alec could see that the effect of his kisses had already worn off.

"What do you want?" The warlock's voice was dull, flat, a tone totally unfamiliar to Alec. He frowned and tryed not to focus on it for too long.

Jace pulled Clary up beside him and, for the first time since they had interrupted, Alec got a good look at them. Cotton, sequins, spandex, flowing skirts.

"You guys were invited?" Alec gasped, since they seemed to have no intention of answering Magnus's earlier question.

"No," the Downworlder hissed, stepping up to Alec's side, fingernails clenched in his palms to surpress the heated blue sparks.

Jace shrugged, his eyes never leaving Magnus's annoyed expression, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "We just came to have some fun," he replied innocently, twirling Clary until she was in front of him, her eyes wide. "Now let's get this party started!"

Magnus remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's jaw settled into a hard line. His eyes narrowed, nearly obscuring the cerulean irises, distorting his smooth face into a mask of annoyance that didn't seem to belong on the perfect features. Deep grooves appeared on his forehead, marring the ivory skin just barely visible through his tangled bangs, mouth twisted down in disapproval.

Still, though, Magnus had to suppress a small smile at the sight of his little Shadowhunter. If the ever-arrogant blond and his girlfriend had not been standing there, Magnus would be gushing enough compliments to light Alec's face to a cherry-red hue. It was amazing to see Alexander Lightwood, Jace's past-number-one fan, now instantly be able to shift into a feral creature whenever something interrupted his...tasks.

Magnus's lips failed to comply, and they quirked slightly upward with unabashed amusement.

Alec turned fully now, his eyes locked on Jace's smug face, hands instinctively moving to slide into his jeans pockets. Falling limply to his sides when they found nothing beside his hips but sheer white cotton. Despite that, he sighed heavily, his breath trembling heavily over the alcohol-stained air sifting throughout the room now, fingers clinging in suppressed annoyance to the edge of the fabric swirling out around his milky thighs.

Magnus pulled his blue bottom lip between his teeth with discreet amusement, holding in a chuckle even as Alec tilted his chin up confidently and hissed, "How did you get in?"

Jace's smug expression quickly intensified, and Magnus's amusement inevitably melted into intent suspicion. He simply nodded when Clary's wondering green eyes hovered over his own face, familiar gaze searching his cat-like one for any sign of help.

The blond shrugged. "Back door," he replied lazily, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Carelessly, he lifted one perfect hand to his perfect face and studied the perfect nails with perfect arrogance.

The overload of perfection that Jace recklessly put on display was making Magnus's head hurt. The boy had _no _flaws, but the warlock had the growing urge to try and push his buttons, to get him to spill a heart-wrenching secret, then shove that down his throat and give him imperfections of his own.

Shaking the cruel, yet tempting thoughts away, Magnus lifted his sparkly eyebrows, the infamous business face clicking back into place. "How the hell did you know I had a back door? And how, might I ask, did you get in when it was locked?"

Jace was silent for a few moments, the only noise the techno beat of the new song blasting out of the stereos and the overwhelming blend of combined laughter and cheery voices.

Finally, he replied haughtily, "I kicked it down." He lifted one foot up so far it nearly reached the towering warlock's chest. "Heavy-duty shoes, see?" he asked in an overly cheerful voice that quickly grated on the High Warlock's nerves.

Magnus shoved the boot-donned foot away with a vicious growl. His strictly-business facade nearly slipped out of place, but he quickly smoothed his expression over, one hand hovering inches from his throbbing temple, top lip twisted just enough to reveal the gleam of pearly teeth beneath. Anger swam beneath his closed charcoal lids, darkening the gold-green irises beneath to a heated emerald.

The sight of the Shadowhunter's smug face would instantly set him off if he didn't shield his eyes, he undoubtedly knew. So the warlock stuck with his first plan - keep the smokey gray lids clenched over his irises and a partially calm expression on his sparkling face, hiding the disbelief beneath. But his hands still clenched at his sides, balling into tight fists beside the bright cloth over his thighs, manicured fingertips cutting wickedly into the sensitive skin of his palm.

Beside him, he heard Alec's murmur of surprise. Magnus smiled when a warm, heavy hand settled worriedly atop his bare shoulder. His glittery skin heated instantly at the concerned touch. The anger melted quickly from his face, replacing the twisted, unfamiliar expression with one of easy calm.

Sighing, Magnus lifted his hand to close his ringed fingers around the Shadowhunter's. He squeezed reassuringly.

The Downworlder's lids slid open, revealing calm, cat-like eyes beneath. A smile slid effortlessly back to replace the scowl, and he turned the friendly business expression back to face the _'guests'_.

Alec watched on in suspicion. The shock in his eyes at the sudden mood change was obvious. The sudden thought that the High Warlock might bipolar flitted through Alec's mind.

Magnus made sure to keep his eyes on Clary's face and away from the blonde's sneering expression when he finally began speaking. Alec's eyes shot back to the attractive warlock's face with intent suspicion.

"So," Magnus began in his low, charming indoor voice, "How'd you know I was throwing a Halloween bash anyway?"

Clary answered before her boyfriend's smirking lips could fully open. Magnus was grateful. "We were in Taki's," she replied quickly, "and we noticed that a lot of people that walked past the restaurant were dressed in costumes. Magnus-worthy costumes," she added with a chuckle.

Magnus smiled and nodded, leaning back against the nearest wall with his arms folded over the sparkling skin of his chest. His eyes were hooded-even more so than usual-and they nearly concealed his cat-like irises. "Yes," he agreed thoughtfully, "I did request the most fabulous costumes to be worn."

Clary nodded before continuing. "Jace thought it would be fun to come and join the party. So we went home and found some old costumes that Maryse had shown me from a Halloween ball that she and Robert attended when they were younger." She absently fingered the edge of the dress that she wore. Her voice trailed off into silence.

Magnus took the time to study their fancy clothing.

The redhead was donned in a beautiful dress that looked as though it was woven from the finest silk. The actual dress was a gorgeous blue color, just a few shades off from _his _Shadowhunter's pretty, pretty eyes. Magnus smiled sincerely before continuing his analyzing. A corset-type top wrapped around her torso, actually adding curves to her flat chest and slim hips. White strips of satin connected the edges of the corset, creating a web of woven silk across the thin sliver of pale, bare skin across the center of her sternum. Beneath the corset, the skirt flared out in a wide circle around her legs, the hem sliding down to the hardwood floor. The entire bottom was a pale, pretty blue color.

Magnus frowned again when his eyes absently traveled over to study Jace's costume. His grimace quickly softened into a small smile, though.

The blond Shadowhunter was dressed quite spectacularly in a black tuxedo, a crisp white undershirt shining beneath the black overcoat and simple black tie. His slacks matched, as did the boots that donned his feet, despite their bad-boy air they seemed to give off. Cleverly, he had pushed sunglasses up into his crown of blond hair, effortlessly managing to pull off the James Bond look. And, to pull it all off, a simple pink daisy was placed neatly in his breast pocket, standing out brilliantly against the drab colors.

All in all, Magnus had to admit, Clary and Jace made a fantastic looking pair.

But the High Warlock found himself grinning absently when his eyes found Alec's through the waft of hot air and pulsing lights draped over the room.

Alec smiled back at him, his hands still playing with the thin white fabric swirling out around his slender, muscled thighs. Magnus watched his twitching fingers intently, his sharp gaze even more focused on what was hidden strategically beneath.

When his cat-like gaze finally darted back up to the other two Shadowhunters' faces, he realized they were filing away, quickly disappearing in the sea of grinding guests and whirring voices, leaving Downworlder and Nephilim to finally be _'alone' _once again.

There was a slow, oblivious moment of silence. And then Magnus spun around with a quick, feral grin and an exaggerated sway of his bare hips.

Alec eyed him curiously. A smirk played on the edges of his pale lips, although it faltered slightly when Magnus took a deliberate step forward, venom blue lips tilted playfully upward. His long, graceful hands were pressed to his slender hips, nimble fingers splayed out across the golden skin between his hipbones. His movements were slow, purposeful. Seductive.

Alec's own mouth parted in awe. Even though he and the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been in a relationship for nearly a year - kissed recklessly in public, straddled each other on the hard, uncomfortable stairwell leading up to Magnus's loft, had... _relations _beneath the silky sheets of the warlock's queen-size - the sight of his lazy, yet sharp stare, the lean, contracting muscles of his chest and arms, the golden skin stretched tight over sharp hipbones and high cheekbones still struck Alec into bewildered silence.

Magnus smirked at his Shadowhunter's blinded expression. He stepped fluidly up to meet the boy, hands shifting position from his own hips up to the Nephilim's broad shoulders. Heat seemed to radiate from every bare inch of skin, and Magnus shuddered absently.

Alec's hazy eyes snapped back to reality when he felt the unexpected, yet completely familiar scent of Magnus slap him in the face like the back of the warlock's hand. It was sweet and citrusy, tangy and exotic, and utterly _Magnus_. If it could be bottled, it would no doubt be Alec's crack. Not that it wasn't already.

He smiled tentatively up the tall warlock, pale irises shining beneath the rapidly shifting lights dancing over the room. He lifted his own large hands to cup Magnus's slender face between his palms. The rough, calloused pads of his thumbs stroked tenderly across the lightly tanned skin stretched over high cheekbones, sprinkled with a dusting of glitter. The soft, tender movements elicited a shiver from Magnus. Those long fingers tightened absently over Alec's bare shoulders.

It was almost a minute later by the time Magnus's lithe hands slid away from the shifting muscles in the Shadowhunter's broad shoulders. But they quickly hooked back onto the boy - this time around his slender waist, long arms effortlessly pulling the blushing Shadowhunter closer to himself.

The light pink hue in Alec's cheeks darkened instantly at the close proximity of their bodies. Magnus was smiling down at him, smokey gray lids drooping low over his gold-green irises, nearly obscuring the cat-like pupils and familiar, heated stare. Alec found his lips parting expectantly, the warm hands cupping Magnus's face sliding back to grip the colored spikes standing erect with a copious amount of gel.

Magnus smiled - the warm, affectionate smile he reserved only for Alec.

Leaning forward, he complied to the boy's silent wishes, pressing his venom blue lips to warm, soft, pale pink ones that instantly responded to his touch. The fingers in his hair tightened instantaneously, the pale lids sliding closed over oceanic irises.

Alec sighed against his mouth in raw pleasure. One hand slid down the back of the warlock's slender throat, down to the naked muscles of his glitter-coated back, tightening and releasing with each movement of their lips together, to finally come to rest against the supple curve of Magnus's backside. The warlock gave a low, throaty moan that sent shivers zinging down Alec's spine, lighting his nerves on fire, unconciously tightening the grip his fingers had in the Downworlder's spiky hair.

The kiss was slow, passionate, and it sent fire searing down Alec's spine and through his legs. His knees buckled, and he allowed himself to fall against the warlock, pressing as close to Magnus as possible with the clothes between them. Those would have to be disposed of soon....

Magnus's long arms moved to twine fully around Alec's body. He drew the Shadowhunter firmly into himself, insinuating one hand up into the mess of curly dark hair framing the boy's beautiful face. His cheeks were flushed with dark color, the hands against Magnus's backside warm and calloused through the cloth there. One strong, muscled thigh lifted up and hitched around Magnus's hip, pressing their sweating bodies even closer together. Magnus groaned softly and quickly shifted his position, moving so that Alec's thigh perfectly slid into place beneath the warlock's slender hip.

The roar of noise around them faded as Magnus raked his fingers as gently as possible through Alec's unkempt locks, scraping his manicured nails over the sides of the boy's scalp, through the messy curls, eliciting little shivers from Alec even as the boy locked his thigh into place around Magnus's side, lifting himself almost completely off the ground. He silently thanked the angel for choosing to wear a pair of tennis shoes with thick bottoms.

Much to Magnus's disappointment, Alec finally had to pull away, ragged breaths wheezing out of his lungs and blowing sweetly across the flushed warlock's face. He shamelessly inhaled the familiar scent of peppermint and desire.

Gasping for air, Alec disconnected himself slowly from around Magnus, sliding back a couple steps to lean against the closest wall. The sides of his flushed face and the naked skin of his chest gleamed with sweat. He had to smile when the sudden thought that kissing took more out of you than Shadowhunting passed through his mind.

Magnus slid up to lean beside Alec, back to the wall, arms folded casually over his sparkly chest, face as calm and smooth as though nothing had happened. But the faint smudge of venom blue beneath his bottom lip and the gleam of sweat against his throat and forehead told otherwise.

Tilting his head to the side, Magnus caught the boy's admiring gaze and smiled, flashing pearly whites. Alec grinned tentatively back, his pale blue eyes glinting lazily in the flashing strobe lights.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Magnus turned his head back toward the Shadowhunter. His fingers brushed unintentionally across the boy's, but he used that to twine his long fingers lovingly through the paler, shorter ones.

Stroking his thumb across the skin of Alec's knuckles, he finally spoke, "So?"

Alec looked up at him. Confusion was etched on his face in the appearance of deep grooves between his brows. "So?" he asked slowly, throwing the question back at Magnus with true blue confusion.

Magnus chuckled softly. He smoothly reiterated. "_So_, how was that?" His voice was low, raw, dripping with affection and curiousity.

Alec paused, his hand falling limp inside the cocoon of Magnus's own fingers, and his eyes glazed over, gaze going distant as he processed the simple question. Color crept up his throat and into his cheeks. His voice was an adorable stammer. "Um-it... it was... Well, uh...." He trailed off into silence for a few thoughtful seconds, and then he turned a sudden smile on Magnus, his hand squeezing the warlock's own assuringly. "It was _amazing_," he replied confidently. Then he cocked his head innocently, turning pale irises on Magnus through a fringe of dark lashes. "Just like you."

Magnus froze, and then his face melted into a genuine smile, his cat-like gaze sharpening, the irises darkening with some hidden emotion that Alec couldn't quite put a name to. "I love you," he whispered, moving sideways, then turning to face the Shadowhunter. Reaching up, he cupped Alec's strong jaw in the palm of his free hand, careful not to break the knot of their twined fingers. He lowered his head and pressed another kiss to the boy's soft lips.

This kiss was quick, but gentle, not at all like the rushed, hard kisses of their last make-out session. This one lasted much shorter, and Magnus broke away with a little sigh of pleasure.

"So much," he added with an exquisite grin.

Color washed once more into Alec's face, lighting his cheeks to a cherry-red hue. But he grinned back and nuzzled his nose against the soft line of the warlock's smooth jawline. "And I love you," he breathed against the golden skin of his throat.

Magnus shoved himself against the dark wall with a feral grin, bright eyes dancing with unabashed excitment. "So," he started again, this time with mischief hanging in his low tone.

"So..." Alec replied hesitantly, internally blanching at the sight of Magnus's mischevious expression.

"So," Magnus purred again, turning his back to Alec with the quiet rustle of his tall shoes on the floor, "Bedroom?" His head tilted back over his own shoulder with expectant curiosity.

Alec froze. But then his neck cracked loudly with the force of his sudden, vigorous nodding. "Hell yes," he breathed unsteadily.

As the bedroom door closed with a quiet click of the lock sliding into place a few minutes later, the sound of ripping fabric and loud breathing was swallowed by the beat of the catchy music, and the cheerful, oblivious voices of the grinning guests.

Well, all except for a sudden, breathless scream from inside the large, locked bedroom, but that was easily dimissed.

**THE END**

* * *

_I would like to thank everyone who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed. Your love has brought me great joy. _

_~Awesomesauce123_


End file.
